Maidan documentry Wiki
Welcome to the Maidan documentry Wiki The wiki gathers the facts on the events which took place in Ukraine, starting from the end of 2013. It describes the protest movement of Maidan, people and organizations in this movement, and also it accommodates the chronology of the events. Every information on the wiki is linked to it's source, so that everybody can see the current situation following to the source. (Though, all sources are in Ukrainian, so there might be some issues.) Хронология The page lists all the events happened in Kiev and all the Ukraine + some descriptions and links to the sources. Страничка пишется на любом языке. Сюда сбрасывается вся инфа что есть, безусловно инфа подтверждённая и достоверная, со ссылками на реальные события, выстраиваем в хронологическом порядке. Night 30th November. Videos: 1 2 3 5-12-2013 чел рассказывает про арест Дзиндзи 9-12-2013 внутренние войска уходят с банковой 11-1-2014 автомайдан заблокировал беркут после разгона где-то там Бунт/Революция. 19-1-2014 видео Захват беркутовцев на Грушевского 19-1-2014 Атака отряда беркута на Грушевского 19-1-2014 Ночь 19-1-2014 Этот ваш патлатый москаль с крутым фотиком, и не одним, Илья zyalt Варламов пишет чёто: 23-1-2014 кто прав?(протестующие безусловно имеют право на свой гнев, да в беркут летит зажигательная смерть, это неделю как не мирный протест, но беркут мордовал людей два месяца подряд, на каждого обозженного мента приходится десяток или уже сотня искалеченных протестующих, пойманных по всему городу, ночью просто выкраденных прямо с улицы, пешеходом или из машины, люди долго терпели, зверства беркута просто несравнимы по жестокости с тем что делают бунтари и при этом беркут и менты -- вооружены, натренерованы, обучены, экипированы из нашего же бюджета, за деньги тех же протестующих, но даже такому терпению может прийти конец. Во Врадиевке менты тоже пострадали и обожглись.), 24-1-2014 перемирие, 24-1-2014(пролистал, понравилось про Руслану), 25-1-2014 майдан глазами милиции (не смотрел ещё), revolution in Kiev 22/23-01-2014 Ключевые события Краткое, чёткое описание самых важных событий, ключевые и поворотные события протеста. Студенческий митинг за ассоциация с ЕС, креатив Write the first section of your page here. Ночь 30ого Write the second section of your page here. Банковая Write the second section of your page here. Настоящий Майдан После избиения 30ого, заворухи на Банковой и всего этого на майдане уже собрались люди из разных областей, всех возрастов и профессий. Площадь начали оборудовать для долгого протеста. Майдан стал настоящим и надолго. Отчёт фото-москаля "Европейская революция в Украине, взгляд изнутри" Неделя терора Точечные атаки на активистов майдана и журналистов. Порезаный активист в Харькове (репортаж ОбъективТВ ), спаленные машины (24-12-2013 в Харькове ), избиение Тани Черновол и пр. Видеорегистратор Черновол . Новый год Я видел дето блог-пост или коментарий какого-то москвича что на новый год больше некуда ехать кроме Майдана, мол там происходит самое лучшее что только есть в данный момент на планете. Нужно показать что это действительно правда, как люди там встречали новый год, надеялись на лучшее и совершенно не представляли что будет. Абсолютно также остальной мир не представлял что это было самое лучшее место для встречи нового года (фоточки феерверков в Шанхае, Дубае и Нью-Йорке). 235 за Write the second section of your page here. Бунт Write the second section of your page here. Истории Рассказы об отдельных субъектах событий. О них и о том что с ними происходило в течении протеста. Персонажи О людях и организациях. *Например о Вербицком (ссылка на страничку в викии ) *о Михайле Гаврилюке *об автомайдане *о Тане Черновол *про Громадське ТБ (канал на ютубе, сайт) *про майдан-сос *про титушек. Титушки громят майдан 3-12-2013, *про Захарченко *про студентов *про беркут и последние реформы МВД, беркут мочит ночной клуб 2008 год, беркутовец с жестом дрочения, беркут всем скопом мочит схваченого бунтаря, диалог о народе с беркутом *про политиков, оппозиционеров и нет, про Гриценко *про Булатова *про "Нічну варту", про баян *про BABILON`13 (youtube) *про пресс-представителей МВД (с которыми постоянно общаются журналисты), ихнее постоянное враньё, как они противоречат фактам, заснятым на видео (я дето слышал что судмедэкспертиза заявляла что тело Вербицкого нашли без следов побоев -- надо найти это заявление) *про афганцев *про самооборону и Парубия *Об оружии беркута (гранаты беркута 23-1-2014 ), обматывании скотчем с болтами гранат. *О ролевиках на барикадах, щиты, кольчуги, неработающая катапульта, стреляющая рогатка. *О российских СМИ, десятка примеров их вещания хватит чтоб всё всем стало ясно *О майданцах. Отдельная страница . *О майдане. Січ. Как что устроено, где чьи куреня, где барикады, кухни и пр. *Об антимайдане. Видео: 1 Донецк, зелёнка в евромайданцев 22-1-2014, антимайдан в Киеве 16-1-2014 *Янукович. Межигорье и т.п. Его сын, рейды на ех.уа. Круглый стол после 30ого, реакция Януковича . *Азаров. Угроза 27 ноября . Подборка его речи . *Про ГАИ. 21-10-2010 и прочих и прочих, дополняйте список События Конкретно об отдельных событиях. Для некоторых событий можно создавать отдельную страницу. Например для разбора событий на банковой (про это сразу две ссылки ). *О Врадиевке *О ночи 30ого *О Банковой *Неделя терора (точечные атаки на журналистов и активистов) *О принятии законов 19ого *О атаке правого сектора *О похищении и убийстве Вербицкого (интервью Луценко) *О ночи нападений на автомайдан *О том как Янукович на вертолёте облетел блокировки трассы в Борисполь на пути за 15тью миллиардами баксов от Путина, о том что одномоментная выдача стольких денег из того фонда Путиным нарушает какие-то там законы России *про перекрытие силами МВД дороги в Межигорье *про повал памятника Ленина (добавить туда коменты Мустафы насколько это тупое действие было) Статьи и размышления Всякие статьи. Например такая: "Украина -- большая Врадиевка ". Или такая: "Украинский акцент ". И такое тоже: Избиение 30ого под "Грай" Ляписа Трубецкого. Можно и такой креатив: "Про взлёты и падения ". Обращение Андруховича на французском. Определения фашизма (если кому-то интересно этим заниматься). Надо сказать такое: шпана кидающая зиги по подворотням есть в каждой стране; есть много методов как общество может бороться с этим явлением, общество может игнорировать шпану, может стараться переучать её, разъяснять что-то, может просто пресовать их; но есть и другой вариант, есть вариант с такой шпаной не бороться, а дать им работу на государственной службе, одеть их, вооружить, натренировать и накачать, платить им непомерные зарплаты из налогов своих граждан, холить и лелеять, и выростить СС-овцев у себя в стране. Именно второй вариант мы наблюдаем в Украине. (Тут можно бы ещё добавить фотки из России: марш несогласных, который власть разгоняет и садит, VS русский марш, которых никто пальцем не трогает и который выглядит как сборище психов на хелоуине.) Источники Вот начал такой альбом на ютубе, надо его както расшарить со всеми чтоб могли туда видео добавлять. Есть такая группа "Українська революція | Євромайдан" вконтакте и её видоальбом: ссылка . Добавляйте ссылки стримо и прочее. Вот канал "Громадське ТБ" на ютубе . О, "Приветы Януковичу" . Category:Browse